1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a game of chance and more specifically to the methods and apparatus necessary to create and operate the hardware and software constituent components in the context of a game of chance environment.
2. Background
The gaming machine manufacturing industry provides a variety of gaming machines for the amusement of gambling players. An exemplary gaming machine is a slot machine. A slot machine is an electro-mechanical game wherein a random number generator determines the outcome of a gambling game, and this, coupled with the betting decisions of a player, results in a specific payout. Slot machines are usually found in casinos or other more informal gaming establishments.
Slot machines have a simple implementation of a game of chance wherein a player of the slot machine provides credits that the player wagers by manipulation of the slot machine's various buttons, levers, etc. The slot machine takes the wager and calculates a result that is then presented to the player via a electromechanical or video display. Such a slot machine does not provide a very interesting gaming experience for a player.